


Doll

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Pocket Mirror (Video Game)
Genre: Bleak Future, Fleta's Dollhouse, Friends Forever, Gen, Inspired by the Porcelain Ending, Lost - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Unable to Cry, Unhappiness, living dolls, some spoilers maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Fleta has a new best friend! (And all she can do is play along).





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Heard about the Porcelain Ending, and decided to give this one a whirl.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING!!
> 
>  
> 
> May be spoilers for the Main Game.

Lifeless.

 

Distant…

 

 

This was how it felt to be a doll.

 

 

Cold.

 

 

Unfeeling.

 

 

 

 

Depressed.

 

 

 

“Hey!

 

Cheer up for me, would ya?”

 

 

 

The chipper voice of her captor shrilled in her frozen eardrums, making her wince on the inside-

 

 

 

“You lost the game so now you have to live with me forever and ever!

 

That was the promise we’d made…”

 

 

 

Unshed tears ached at the corners of her eyes.

 

 

 

She wanted to cry _so_ badly-

 

 

 

But she couldn’t…

 

 

 

Gentle fingers brushed out her hair, taking care not to let even an inch of it escape their doting attentions.

 

 

 

“So why spend more time feeling upset about it?

 

 

 

From now on, I’m all you’ll ever need to be happy”.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I think I made myself cry a little.


End file.
